This invention relates to an image forming device such as color laser printer or color LED printer.
A well-known color laser printer for forming a color image includes a plurality of developing devices, a photosensitive belt, an intermediate transfer body, and a fixing unit. Each developing device stores a different color of toner and includes a developing roller. The photosensitive belt bears a visible image developed by the color of toner supplied from the corresponding developing roller. The intermediate transfer body receives transfer of individual monochrome images from the photosensitive belt one at a time. The monochrome images are superimposed one on top of the other to produce a multi-color image borne on the intermediate transfer body. The intermediate transfer body transfers the multi-color image onto a sheet. The fixing unit fixes the multi-color image onto the sheet.